It started out with a bad hair day
by Katerina Riley
Summary: Aphrodite's having a bad hair day and it gets worse. What is happening to the goddess? Will Violet, a minor goddess, help her? Or is it to late? REALLY FUNNY rated T because I feel like it
1. Chapter 1

_IT ALL STARTED WITH A BAD HAIR DAY…_

**Hey guys! I decided to write another story (hence- this story). It's not in Aphrodite's POV because I thought it would be funnier this way. I'm also submitting this as my modern myth for JCL (Junior Classical League- it's a Latin club) so if you guys think that something needs to be changed/could be better, tell me! Also, there will be a bit of romance between Violet and a god, but I won't tell who ;) **

* * *

><p>Hello. My name is Violet. I'm the goddess of thoughts, specifically positive and negative (so I advise you to not make me mad, negative thoughts can cause suicide you know). My mother named me for my eyes which are a bright violent shade of violet. I have silky black waist length hair and I'm very pale. I will NOT tell you out my age; just know that I like to look and act sixteen. You might be asking "Why is a child of Persephone and Hades friends with Aphrodite?" You weren't? Well you are now. I'll tell you the story. I've nothing better to do anyway (Hades took all my books away for siding with my mother on some stupid argument). It all started with a bad hair day…<p>

**_Xx~oOo~xX_**

_CRASH_!

I sighed. This was the third crash and it was starting to annoy me. I looked around the room I was in. It was the library in Olympus. Athena made Zeus have one, for which I'm grateful. I'm a very shy goddess and I hate having any type of attention on me.

_CRASH!_

I got up from the big purple chair, leaving my good book and went to investigate. I may be shy, but I love investigating. Sherlock Holmes is both my hero and my favorite book. I decided to act like Sherlock Holmes, pretending that Olympus was London. (_CRASH!_) Yes, I know he's a fictional character. Goddesses can play pretend to, you know. (_CRASH!_) Olympus might be enormous, but I found the source of the noise rather quickly; I just followed my ears. I arrived at the room where Aphrodite kept all her precious glass objects. I opened the door and froze in shock.

In the center of the room stood a figure holding a glass vase in her right hand. She was wearing sweatpants with no shoes; her blonde hair looked as though it went through a hurricane, became a bird's nest, went through a tornado, became a rat's nest, and then went through a hurricane again. She raised her right hand and threw the vase, barely missing a row a tea cups.

"Aph- Aphrodite," I finally managed to choke out. She turned to look at me, her eyes looking like they should belong to a manic. "Wh- What happened to y- you?"

Aphrodite didn't answer me. Her right hand shot out as if trying to grab another vase, but she grabbed her glass replica of Katoptris, the dagger Helen of Troy had during the Trojan War, instead. Aphrodite raised her hand, getting ready to throw the dagger at me, and stopped. Her eyes were no longer frantic, they looked sad as she gazed upon her most treasured possession. Then she looked at me, her eyes now filling with tears.

"Violet," she paused. I thought she was going to ask forgiveness for almost taking my head off. I was wrong. "Look at my hair!" The goddess of shallowness and selfishness fell on her knees, crying. If she wasn't a goddess, I would have used my power to put positive thoughts into her head. It would've made this confrontation quick, painless and a lot less scary. Unfortunately, she's a goddess. Meaning my powers will have zero effect on her. _Lucky me…_

Even though I wanted to, I knew I couldn't say "What about it?" If I had, Aphrodite would have chopped my tongue out or worse, given me a makeover. Remember, I'm a goddess so even though it would have hurt like Hades, I can always grow another tongue. But if you've angered Aphrodite, the makeovers can be horrifying. I can grow back my tongue, but my dignity? Forget it. Instead, I chose the safest answer I could think of.

"Do you know what happened?" I tried to sound concerned, but I actually just wanted to get out of there pretty fast. Aphrodite and I are complete opposites. She's flashy and I'm reserved. She's loud and I'm quiet. She's full of herself and I'm humble (well, more humble than her). You get it.

"I have no idea." Aphrodite sighed and walked over to a mirror. "My hair," she whispered, "My beautiful hair." Suddenly she turned around. It was as if she could sense me inching towards the door. "Will you help me?"

I was shocked. The goddess of love and beauty wanted _my_ help? I wasn't sure what I was trying to tell her, but my intelligent answer came out as, "Do who do what now?" I mentally smacked my forehead.

"Please?" Aphrodite was now at my feet begging, you heard me, begging for my help.

I looked into her big blue desperate eyes. My willpower crumbled. "Of course I'll help you."

**Please review! I hope you guys thought it was funny, it will definitely continue to get funnier and funnier.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Of course I'll help you."_

Aphrodite started jumping up and down like a little kid. She even squealed like one to. "So what should we do first?"

That stumped me. I tried to think about how to fix hair which, considering I've never had a problem with mine, was extremely difficult. Actually, I've never done anything with my hair, I just leave it natural and down, so I suppose that's another problem.

"Maybe we should try…um…brushing it?" I asked uncertainly. Aphrodite folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes. I started to panic. _Okay, _now _she's going to cut my tongue out…_

"You really think I didn't try that?" She snorted. "Any other brilliant ideas?" Aphrodite was giving me a second chance. She knew and I knew it. I had to think fast.

"Um, we could…. There's… You see…" I stammered as my mind went through hundreds of ideas. Most of them were how I thought I'd look after my horrible makeover. Maybe Aphrodite would even use that disgusting goop- I mentally smacked my forehead again.

"The goop."

Aphrodite cocked her head to the side. "What did you say, sweetie?"

My mind was racing. Aphrodite would never agree to it, but I had to try. It was the only thing I could come up with.

"Um, well," I began slowly. Then, afraid I would lose my courage, I quickly explained what I was thinking. "You remember that goop that Hermes and Hephaestus accidently made? The one with oil grease and rat poop and snake guts and coke and salt and peacock feathers? And remember when somehow Hephaestus tricked Hera into putting in on her hair during Zeus' tour guide of the new recreation room he had just added? And then Hera's hair turned all different colors and was really greasy and she was so mad she started chasing Hermes around? And then Poseidon dumped water on her to 'cool her down' and it went back to normal? Maybe we could try that?" I hadn't breathed during that whole sentence and I was now gasping for air while cowering behind a chair. I knew that Aphrodite would never agree to put that in her hair. She had been the only goddess not laughing at Hera saying that it should be a crime to do that to hair, no matter who the person was.

"I like it."

I abruptly stood up from behind the chair and stared at Aphrodite. She had a thoughtful look on her face. "You do?" I gawked at her, in complete and utter disbelief.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Go get that goop!" She sounded like she was a girl-version of Ares. "I'll be right here." Aphrodite's voice suddenly became sweet as sat down at one of the vanity mirrors and started trying- keyword: _try_- to brush her hair.

"Okay," I said, backing up. _There is no way I'm coming back._ I turned and ran out the door, turned the corner and ran down the hallway. Who should I bump into? Yep that's right, Hermes. _So much for trying to make a clean get-a-way… _I thought.

Gingerly, I got up off the floor. "Um, ow," I rubbed my nose where it made contact with Hermes' chest and my butt where it had made contact with the marble floor. Never run into a god, it hurts like Hades.

Hermes looked up from his blackberry. Since Hermes is the god of messengers (and thieves, never forget that), he tries to keep up with the many, many, many messages with the help of the most up-to-date technology. Hence, the blackberry. "Oh. Hey Violet." _He didn't even notice I ran into him._ "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" _Never mind._ Since it was obvious I was either running from or to someplace, I decided saying "Nowhere" would only prolong the inevitable- me in a room with Aphrodite and her scary mood swings as well as glass objects.

"Look can I have that goop you and Hephaestus made?" I blurted.

Hermes raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Um, because… I want to prank some people?" It came out as a question. Hermes didn't seem to notice; he seemed delighted.

"Really? I'm so proud of you girl! I was trying to get rid of this anyway. Here," He tossed me a jar. "See you later," he winked at me and disappeared down a different hallway.

I stared at the jar containing the neon pink goop. _At least she'll appreciate that it's pink. _ I sighed, turned, and started trudging walking back to Aphrodite. I reached the room and gasped, nearly dropping the goop. Fortunately, I recovered quicker than last time and caught the goop before it hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! or I might not update... *threat hangs in the air* *looks around pointedly*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing! I know it didn't have anything to do with my threat… ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the names of the PJO characters. I don't own the characters either… except Violet :)**

* * *

><p>"So Violet, what do you think?" Aphrodite looked giddy as she twirled around herself.<p>

"What are you wearing?" I was sure Aphrodite had a seizer or maybe a brain aneurism.

Aphrodite was in the middle of the room twirling. She was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with a picture of a cow on it and a red plaid shirt underneath, there was a light pink tutu around her waist, one foot had a black high heel and green was on the other one, and her hair looked the same, except now it had a solid gold hairbrush in it. Her makeup looked like it belonged to a clown from a horror movie.

"You don't like it?" She looked upset.

I stared at her horrified. "I'm honestly thinking about taking you to Apollo so he could check your brain." I don't really care about fashion, but this was NOT something Aphrodite would do. And if whatever was happening to her was contagious, I might get infected and do Zeus know what. Maybe mess with people's thoughts? _Oh wait, I already do that…_ Blame it on my dad, Hades.

"It's better than what you're wearing." Aphrodite looked me up and down, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with it?" I was surprised her comment actually hurt me. I looked down at my black skirt and fitted lilac V-neck shirt; I wasn't wearing shoes. Usually, Aphrodite said I can make black look girly since I wear anything from dresses to cargo pants and high heels to combat boots, though my colors are mainly black and various shades of purple. Before this, that was pretty much our relationship- little complements.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "It just looks so stupid." She noticed the neon pink goop in my hand. "Oh, goody! You found it!" She ran to the vanity mirror and sat down. Her mood swings were really scaring me now.

I stood still for a moment before cautiously walking toward the vanity mirror. "Here you go," I set the goop in front of her and turned to leave.

"Aren't you going to put it in my hair?" Her voice sounded whiney.

_No, I'm not!_ I wanted to scream. This was not how I wanted to spend my day. I'm pretty sure this is the most contact I've had with one person all in the same day, besides Hades and Persephone of course. I turned around to tell her that, but I found I couldn't.

Aphrodite had transformed into a little girl. A little girl with big blue eyes. A little girl with big blue eyes that bore into mine, looking desperate. My willpower, yet again, crumbled. _Curse you willpower._

"Of course I will."

Aphrodite transformed back into a young woman. "Yippy!"

_What did I do to deserve this torture? _I sighed, grabbed the goop jar, and started putting it into her hair; it was the most disgusting thing I've ever done.

Aphrodite began playing with some rings. "I've been thinking," _I'm already doing this for you! Please shut up for me!_ I wanted to shout, but I didn't; I kept my mouth shut. However, I did pull ever so slightly on her hair. It didn't help my frustration. Aphrodite continued after a short pause, "I think that Percy Jackson and Clarisse La Rue should get together."

* * *

><p><strong>First her hair, then her attire, and now her match-making skills? What is happening to Aphrodite? Tune in next time :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'M UPLOADING THIS AT EXACTLY (OR VERY CLOSE TO) MIDNIGHT! SO, YOU GUYS BETTER LIKE IT OR ELSE... :D (the treat was just an excuse to use the emoticon. Why are you looking at me like that? DON'T JUDGE! :P**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" This time I yanked her hair, but it was accidental as opposed to on purpose.<p>

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Percy the son of Poseidon and Clarisse the daughter of Ares?" I was now really scared. Whatever was wrong with Aphrodite was making her senile. "But what about Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena? You always said that Percy and Annabeth were meant to be together! You always referred to them as your favorite demigod pairs! And Percy and Clarissa practically hate each other!" I knew I was rambling, but I was so scared I couldn't help it.

Aphrodite looked confused. "Why would I ever put those two together?"

And that, my friends, was the final straw. "Apollo!" I screamed while running out of the room. "Apollo! Help! Come quick! APOLLOOOOOOO!"

"Gods, you have a loud voice."

The voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Apollo, looking like he usually did- a college student wearing jeans, loafers and a button up shirt. _Focus, Violet, focus! Don't think about…_

Apollo interrupted my 'don't-focus-on-Apollo-rant', "What do you want?" He was rubbing his ear. I didn't blame him; I can be very loud when I want to be- which isn't often.

I was so happy I almost cried. In fact, I could feel my eyes watering.

"Whoa, Violet. Are you okay?" Apollo looked worried.

_Gods he's cute. Whoa, wait! Snap out of it! _"Apollo, its Aphrodite! Come quick!" I grabbed his hand and ran off to the room. Apollo stumbled, but I kept going, practically dragging him until he regained his footing.

We finally reached the room.

"What was that- Oh," Apollo looked serious and like he was trying not to laugh at the same time. "My gods. What happened?" His brown eyes looked into my violet eyes asking many questions.

"I don't know." I looked at Aphrodite. She was twirling around, half her hair extremely greasy and blue, no wait, silver, while the other half extremely whacky. It would have been funny if I wasn't so scarred. _Please don't let this be contagious! Please, please, please, please…_

Apollo, again, interrupted my desperate pray. "Help me take her to the infirmary." Slowly, he started walking towards Aphrodite.

"We have an infirmary?" I mused quietly to myself while walking after Apollo.

It didn't take very long to convince her. We just told her that we needed her help in couple matching and she followed us rather eagerly. I shuddered at the thought of Aphrodite making couples in this state of mind.

Once we got to the infirmary, I sat on the waiting bench while Apollo took her inside the room where she was 'matching couples'. When Aphrodite got situated, Apollo came to the waiting bench, sat down, and turned to face me. I tried not to think about his eyes too much; it was hard.

"What happened first?"

"Her hair." We both glanced at her hair through the window behind us. "Um, it looked like the non-greasy type first."

Apollo nodded. "And then what?"

"Then…" I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. My mind went blank. _What was I saying again?_

"After the wacky hair…" Apollo waved his hand in a 'carry on' motion.

I pulled my eyes away from his big brown ones and onto his forehead. "Then she had a, um, rather peculiar taste in clothes and makeup and then finally her match-making skills went wacko." I leaned into his ear and whispered, "She paired Percy with Clarisse."

Apollo snickered.

I gave Apollo my 'I'm-not-lying-so-stop-laughing-because-you-look-like-an-idiot' stare.

He stopped and, looking slightly paler, said, "Thanks, I'll be right back." He stood up, his leg brushing against mine.

"Wait, Apollo." He turned. I took a deep breath and while, unfortunately, blushing asked, "Do you think it's contagious?"

Apollo seemed to think for a minute, "I sure hope not." Then he turned and walked into the room to do...whatever it is that he does.

_Well that was reassuring… _ I thought miserably.

It took less than ten minutes. The whole time he was in the I kept thinking about what I would do if it was contagious, then I would think about Apollo, then I would scold myself and go back to fretting about what I would act like if I got infected. This went on a continuous cycle until Apollo- for the third time- interrupted my thoughts. He exited the room looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"I can tell you it's not contagious or deadly." He was standing right beside me.

"Thank gods!" I was so relived I jumped up off the bench and hugged him. As soon as I realized what I did, I let go blushing fiercely. Apollo seemed to be blushing to. I quickly changed the subject.

"So then what's wrong with her?"

Apollo looked happy to have a change in subject, in fact he stopped blushing almost immediately I wasn't sure he blushed in the beginning at all. A smile crept onto his face.

"Come and see."

* * *

><p><strong>So what's wrong with her? Find out tomorrow! Or maybe later on in the day... I just realized that I update like everyday. I'm so nice to you guys. And yet... - <strong>**Haha, I gave you a cliffhanger! I'm so evil… muahahahahahahaha :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Come and see."_

I followed him into the room and saw this big… I'm not even sure how to describe it.

Apollo must have sensed my confusion because he pointed to the machine and said, "That's an ultrasound machine. It shows…" he paused blushing slightly, I wasn't sure why. "It shows the babies in a woman." _Oh, that's why. _He didn't want to say whom. I nodded my head. "And those," he pointed to two blobs, "are the undeveloped babies."

I didn't get it. "Why are you showing me…oh," I got it. I looked at Aphrodite, she was sleeping.

"And wanna know something even more interesting?" Apollo grinned so mischievously I thought he was Hermes for a second.

"Not really," I couldn't get the fact about Aphrodite out of my mind.

Apollo ignored me and continued, "They're three weeks, four days old and I know for a fact that Aphrodite was in Olympus the whole day that day and Ares wasn't here at all that day."

I slowly let that sink in. Finally I managed to choke out, "You mean that their…" I didn't want to say his name, instead I said, "…Those two blobs are the first children to their parents."

Apollo nodded. "Hephaestus." He whispered the name. Maybe he felt the same way I did.

"So, was it just hormones?" I looked at Apollo. "The whole Whacky Aphrodite thing?"

Apollo looked thoughtful. "Probably." He laughed, "I like those kids already."

I cracked a smile and then I started laughing to. We were laughing so hard my sides started hurting; Apollo had to hold my shoulder so he wouldn't fall over. I was so busy laughing I didn't notice until Aphrodite work up. We stopped laughing and watched her as she sat up on the bed.

She started at us. We stared at her. Soon Apollo realized his hand was still on my shoulder, he dropped it awkwardly. Aphrodite smirked, then she glanced down at her clothes.

"Ahhhh! What am I wearing?" I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, as did Apollo. He looked at me, his eyes saying_ And Aphrodite is back_. She glared pointedly at Apollo, as if she could have heard it.

"Oh, um," he blushed, "Violet will help you. Bye!" Apollo quickly disappeared.

"Apollo!" I hissed, but he was already gone. I looked sheepishly at Aphrodite. She looked outraged, upset, and… was that amusement?

"So you help me with…this," she gestured to her clothes. "And I'll help you with that." Aphrodite smiled.

I'm sure I'm blushing. "Um, 'that'? What do you mean?"

Aphrodite sighed. "Please. I'm the love goddess." She got off the bed, "You help me with my problem and I'll help you two love birds get together."

"Does that mean he likes me back?" It came out as a nervous whisper. It was risky move, but I had to ask.

Aphrodite smirked, "You'll just have to help me to find that out."

**_Xx~oOo~xX_**

So that was the story of how Aphrodite and I became friends and learned a valuable lesson on the way: If you suddenly start acting weird, make sure you're not pregnant or under a spell/curse/potion gone awry; if those prove to be false, check yourself into an insane asylum. Oh, you didn't like the lesson? Too bad, but if it bothers you that much, just focus on the friendship Aphrodite and I now share.

Wait a minute. Aphrodite still hasn't answered me! Does Apollo like me or not? Oh well. I suppose that's a story for another time. Until next time!

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you weren't expecting that! HAHA I got you, I got you! :)<strong>

**So I was thinking about making a sequel, but I'm not sure. It will have Violet coming to camp because [insert idea here] and what not. Should I do it? Should I include Anya (Guardian of the River Styx)? **

**Please answer in your REVIEW! And don't forget to give some ideas, I'm open to anything and no reason with be laughed at. I swear it on the River Styx *thunder rumbles* **

**Thanks :)**


End file.
